Baba Sehgal (rapper)
Baba Sehgal is an Indian rapper and actor. Brought up in Lucknow, he was famous in the mid-1990s. He is credited as the first Indian rapper to jump on the Indipop bandwagon, and released an album which got frequent airplay on MTV India. Since then he has dominated the Indian rap scene with hits such as 'Thanda Thanda Paani' (a remake of "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice), 'Manjula' and 'Dil Dhadke'. Career Sehgal's first album was Dilruba (1990) followed by Alibaba (1991), Thanda Thanda Pani (1992), Main Bhi Madonna (1993), Double Gadbad (1999) and many more albums. He almost always writes, composes and sings the songs in his albums himself. He was the music director of the movie Dance Party (1995) which had a popular song "kapurthala se aaya hoon, tere liye laaya hoon, Orange kurta peela pajama..". He has the distinction of having the first Indian music video ever to be shown on MTV Asia (which was broadcasting out of Hong Kong at the time). In 1998 he made his acting debut in Miss 420 for which he was also the playback singer for hit songs including "Dhak Dhak Yeh Dil" and "Memsaab O' Memsaab". In 1999 he played a double role in the film Double Gadbad (1999). He also wrote, composed and sang all the songs for this film's soundtrack. He was also the television host of the TV show Superhit Muqabla which was aired on DD2 at primetime. He has also worked as a stage performer and a model. He was in New York from 2001 to 2005 and when he came home to Mumbai, he released his album 'Welcome to Mumbai', which was his 22nd and latest music album. He also directed the music for the Bollywood film Bhoot Uncle (2006). He is also anchoring the TV show 'Santa and Banta news unlimited' on Zoom. In 2009 he was one of the performers on the NDTV Imagine show Dhoom Macha De. That same year he played a role in the SAB TV comedy series Jugni Chali Jalandhar. In 2011 he appeared in Rang Badalti Odhani on Star One. He is featured on the Imagine Showbiz series Baba's Cross Connection. Renewed as a Playback Singer Baba Sehgal sung many songs for Tollywood. Some of the instant hits include Rikshavodu, Jalsa, Aarya 2, Adhurs, and Don Seenu, Gabbar Singh. He was mostly hired by music director Devi Sri Prasad. It was under Devi Sri Prasad's composition that Sehgal sung the Tamil songs "Jalsa Jalsa" from Villu, "Kadhal Vandhale" from Singam, "Osthe Mama" from Osthe.He has also sung the Tamil song "sokku Podi" from Muppozhudhum Un Karpanaigal' and Kannada song "Chanagidyalle" for the movie "Lucky"," Nee oodi bandaga" for film Shiva 2012 Kannada. He Recently sang the Gabbar Singh title song from the movie 'Gabbar Singh'. It became one of his most popular songs. He admits that he likes pawan kalyan and composed a song on " PAWANISM " which is chanted by all Pawan Kalyan Fans. The song "Pawa Pawa Pawan Kalyan" is released by Aditya Music on Pawan Kalyan's Birthday 2nd Sep, 2012 and is expected to be whistled by Baba Sehgal in the audio release of Pawan Kalyan's new film "Cameraman Ganga to Rambabu". EDUCATION: He pursued his engineering from College Of Technology, Pantnagar in 1987. Discography Albums * Dilruba * Alibaba * Thanda Thanda Pani * Double Gadbad * Mai Bhi Madonna * Dr Dhingra * Indian Romyo in Tokyo * Tora Tora * Miss Loomba Loomba * America me Indian Dhaba * Welcome To Mumbai * Pinga Pinga * Baba's Cross Connection * NEPAL'S Rap Rock's * Mumbai City (2012) * Pawa Pawa Pawan Kalyan (2012) Singles * Filmography * My Friend Ganesha 3 (2010) * Nalaik (2005) * Double Gadbad (1999) * Miss 420 (1998) Music * Music Videos * Videos * References * Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baba_Sehgal * Baba Sehgal at Twitter See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:Twitter Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Indian rappers Category:Indian rappers and rap groups Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:1990 hip-hop Category:Actors Category:Indian hip-hop